Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Stargate
Stargate ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von einer Spezialeinheit der US-Airforce handelt, die mithilfe der außerirdischen Technologie Stargate durch die Galaxis reist. Die Serie besitzt zwei Ableger Stargate Atlantis und Stargate Universe. Stargate – Kommando SG-1 Auch diese erfolgreiche Fernsehserie hat eine Vielzahl von Anspielungen auf Star Trek zu bieten. Zudem gibt es eine Reihe von Gastauftritten verschiedener Darsteller aus den verschiedenen Star-Trek-Serien (unter anderem Erick Avari (B'iJik, Vedek Yarka und Jamin), Robert Picardo (Der Doktor), John de Lancie (Q), Dwight Schultz (Reginald Barclay), René Auberjonois (Odo), Armin Shimerman (Quark), Jolene Blalock (T'Pol), John Billingsley (Doktor Phlox) und Tony Todd (Kurn). Beinahe alle in Stargate vorkommenden Raumschiffe der Menschen (X-303 und BC-304-Klasse) besitzen Namen die auch in Star Trek entweder als Schiffsklasse oder als spezielles Schiff existieren: Prometheus; Daedalus; USS Odyssey; USS Korolev; Apollo. Die beiden einzigen Ausnahmen sind die George Hammond und die Sun Tzu. Das Tor zum Universum (Children of the Gods, 1x01) Gleich im Pilotfilm wissen die Macher der Serie eine Referenz einzubauen: Als das ursprüngliche SG-1-Team auf das spätere Mitglied Daniel Jackson trifft, begrüßt eines der Teammitlieder ihn mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. Die Invasion, Teil 1 (There but for the grace of God, 1x20) In dieser Episode kommt eine alternative Zeitlinie vor. In dieser haben verschiedene Charaktere einen Bart, wie ihn Spock und Soval im Spiegeluniversum tragen, obwohl sie sonst glatt rasiert sind. 1969 (1969, 2x21) Hier verschlägt es das Team SG1 in das gleiche Jahr, wie seinerzeit gleich die ganze [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in der Episode . Auch O'Neill wird von Militärangehörigen verhört, auf die Frage nach seinem Namen sagt er zuerst Mein Name ist James Tiberius Kirk. Und ich komme vom Raumschiff Enterprise. und dann später (in Anspielung auf die Star-Wars-Reihe) Mein Name ist nicht Kirk. Ich heiße Skywalker, Luke Skywalker. Der Planet der Eiszeit (Beneath The Surface, 4x10) Bei der Erkundung und Bündnissschließung auf einen fremden Planeten wird das SG-1 Team gefangen genommen und einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Daraufhin arbeiten sie in einer Mine mit anderen gehirngewaschenen Arbeitern um der Oberschicht des Planeten wertvolle Ressourcen und Energie bereitzustellen. Bei Teal'C kommt es jedoch zu Komplikationen. Nach einigen Durcheinander bemerken auch die anderen, dass sie in Wahrheit wo anders hingehören. Schließlich sollen sie deswegen hingerichtet werden, können aber fliehen und den anderen Arbeitern klar machen, das alle gelebten Leben in Wahrheit Lügen waren. Diese Folge basiert mehr als offensichtlich auf der Voyager-Doppelfolge und und könnte auch als deren Klon angesehen werden. Rettung im All (Tangent, 4x12) Beim missglückten Test des X-301-Gleiters sprechen Samantha Carter und ihr Vater Jacob darüber, wie sie O'Neill und Teal'C aus dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Gleiter befreien können. Auf die Frage hin, ob man sie nicht mit dem Ringtransporter an Bord des Goa'uld-Frachtschiffs holen könne, antwortet Jacob: Wer bin ich? Scotty? Wiedergutmachung, Teil 1 (Redemption, Part I, 6x01) In dieser Episode führen Colonel O'Neill und Captain Carter einen Testflug mit der sogenannten X-302 durch. Beim Durchgehen der Check-Up-Liste ist dabei folgendes zu hören: Der Originaltitel dieses Zweiteilers ist eine Anspielung auf die -Doppelfolge "Redemption Part I & II (dt.: , ). Wahre Helden (The other Guys, 6x08) In dieser Episode hat Phlox-Darsteller John Billingsley einen Gastauftritt als Simon Coombs. Während eines Gesprächs bezeichnet Jay Felger Simon Coombs als Trekkie, der auf Treffen als Klingone auftritt, doch Coombs berichtigt ihn stürmisch und weist darauf hin, dass er sich als Vulkanier verkleidet. Später in der Folge befinden sie sich auf einem Raumschiff der Goa'uld und Coombs meint, dass sie gleich rote Hemden tragen könnten. Durch die Übersetzung ins Deutsche geht das Wortspiel in Bezug auf die Redshirts leider verloren, ist aber dennoch erkennbar. Außerdem ist im Thronsaal von Lord Khonsu deutlich erkennbar ein Bat'leth an einer der Wände zu sehen. Prometheus (Prometheus, 6x11) Auch in dieser Episode findet sich eine direkte Referenz wieder, als es um den Schiffsnamen des ersten interstellaren Kampfkreuzers geht: Stattdessen, wird das damals noch X-303 genannte Schiff schließlich Prometheus getauft, ein in Star Trek auch nicht unbekannter Schiffsname. Evolution, Teil 1 (Evolution, Part 1, 7x11 ) Als Ramius die Gefangenen besucht, begrüßt ihn Jack O'Neill mit dem Handzeichen der Vulkanier. Möbius, Teil 2 (Moebius, Part 2, 8x20) Wie in der Episode Die Invasion, Teil 1 so haben auch hier die alternativen Versionen der Charaktere in Anspielung auf die Spiegeluniversum-Folgen in Star Trek Bärte. Babylon (Babylon, 9x08 ) Nachdem Cameron Michell von Sodanern gefangen genommen wurde, wird sein Tod in einem Zweikampf durch eine List in Kooperation mit dem am Zweikampf beteiligten Sodaner vorgetäuscht. Später bedankt sich Cameron bei diesem mit den Worten Well done, Bones.. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den originalen Spitznamen von Leonard McCoy, Bones (dt. Pille). Durch die deutsche Synchronisation geht die Anspielung jedoch verloren, hier werden Mitchell die Worte Gut gemacht, Samariter. in den Mund gelegt. Als der Sodaner Mitchell daraufhin sichtlich verwirrt ansieht, entgegnet dieser lediglich Ach, vergiss es! (Never mind!). Der Ripple-Effekt (Ripple Effect, 9x13) Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell sagt zu seinem parallelen Ich: Ihr habt keine Bärte, also kommt ihr auch nicht aus dem bösen Spiegeluniversum. Dies ist ebenfalls eine Anspielung auf die TOS-Folge: Ein Parallel-Universum, wo der alternative Spock auch einen Bart trägt. Die Plage / Die Käferplage (The Scourge, 9x17) Nach dem das SG1-Team wieder auf der Erde ist und es einen gemeinsammen Fernsehabend erleben will, schlägt Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell Raumschiff Enterprise vor (im Original schlägt er Starship Troopers vor), worauf Teal'c fragt, ob das witzig sei. 200 (200, 10x06) Eine Variante von Martin Lloyds Serie "Wormhole Extreme" imitiert die Originale Serie. Die Szene spielt auf der Brücke der Prometheus. Als sich eine Tür öffnet, kann man das typische Zischen und Quietschen der Star-Trek-Türen hören und beim Aktivieren der Kommunikation ertönt das, aus Star Trek bekannte, Pfeifen. Carter trägt in ihrem Ohr ein Gerät, welches große Ähnlichkeit mit Uhuras Kommunikationsempfänger hat. Außerdem bedient Daniel eine Konsole, die Spocks Sichtgerät auf der Brücke der ''Enterprise'' sehr ähnelt. Teal'c hat spitze Ohren. Außerdem wird eine kurze Szene im "Maschinenraum der Enterprise" gezeigt, in der Scotty aufgefordert wird, ein Wunder zu vollbringen und auf Warp zu gehen. Adrias Macht (Counter-Strike, 10x07) Landry zitiert, nach eigener Aussage, Captain Kirk: Manchmal trifft man die richtige Entscheidung, manchmal trifft man die Entscheidung richtig. Dies ist jedoch eine Fehlübersetzung, im englischen Original sagt er, dass er Doktor Phil zitiert. Externe Links * * Stargate: Kommando SG-1 in der Stargate Wiki Stargate Atlantis Der Ableger der Serie Stargate SG-1 hat ebenfalls einige Referenzen auf Star Trek zu bieten. Besondere Gastauftritte haben hier unter anderem die Star-Trek-Darsteller Colm Meaney (O'Brien), Connor Trinneer (Trip) und in späteren Episoden auch Robert Picardo (Der Doktor) und Nicole de Boer (Ezri Dax). Darüber hinaus finden die Produzenten immer einen Weg, dem ersten Chefarzt der Atlantis-Expedition Dr. Beckett (ein Schotte) eine Ich bin Arzt…-Redewendung äußern zu lassen. Tödliche Verteidigung (1x07) Nach einer Stargate-Nutzung lässt sich Dr. Beckett über diese Art zu Reisen aus und erklärt, dass er nicht möchte, dass er in Energie umgewandelt wird. Sheppard vergleicht ihn daraufhin mit Dr. McCoy und dessen Angst vor dem Beamen. Chaya (Sanctuary, 1x14) Auf Chayas und John Sheppards enges Verhältnis zueinander meint McKay zunächst: Ist er etwa Captain Kirk? und dann später Oh mein Gott, er ist Kirk! Der lange Abschied (The long Goodbye, 2x16) Nachdem die Atlantis-Crew zwei Rettungs-Stasekapseln gefunden hat, wird durch einen automatischen Vorgang das Bewusstsein der Insassen auf Sheppard und Weir übertragen. Die beiden Persönlichkeiten Phoebus und Thalan begrüßen sich zunächst freudig, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden schon seit langer Zeit gnadenlos Jagd aufeinander machen, die sie nun fortsetzen. Sie beginnen ein tödliches Katz und Maus Spiel in Atlantis, bei dem sie sich nicht nur gegenseitig vorwerfen, für die Zerstörung ihrer jeweiligen Heimatwelt und die Auslöschung ihrer Völker verantwortlich zu sein, sondern sie versuchen mit allen Mitteln, sich gegenseitig zu töten und bedrohen dabei das Leben aller anderen Menschen in Atlantis. Die Hintergrundgeschichte und das Verhalten von Phoebus und Thalan erinnert sehr an die Folge . Inferno (Inferno, 2x19) Bei der Namensfindung des gefundenen alten Antikerschiffs, meint Colonel Sheppard, dass man es nicht Enterprise nennen könnte. Vegas (Vegas, 5x19) Während der Suche nach einem entkommenen Wraith, äußert Rodney ironisch die Vermutung, dass er sich als ein Klingone im ''Star-Trek''-Freizeitpark versteckt. Daraufhin mein Woolsey, dass dieser geschlossen wurde und Zelenka ist deprimiert, weil er dort noch rein wollte. Externe Links * * Stargate: Atlantis in der Stargate Wiki Stargate Universe Die Rückkehr (Earth, 1x07) Eli Wallace vor dem Besuch seiner Mutter: Sie wird es nicht verstehen. Sie versteht ja noch nicht mal eine einfache Folge von Star Trek. Glaube (Faith, 1x13) Die Destiny hält außerplanmäßig bei einen Planeten, der eigentlich nicht auf der Karte ist. Spätestens als sie einen 2.000 Fuß hohen Obelisk finden, sind sie sich sicher, dass der Planet von jemand erbaut worden sein muss. Eli Wallace denkt, dass der Planet wie mit dem Genesis-Gerät aus erschaffen worden sein könnte. Externe Links * * Stargate: Universe in der Stargate Wiki en: Stargate (franchise) Kategorie: Meta-Trek